undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Deltatale
Deltatale is an AU where the characters and locations of Deltarune take place in Undertale, causing the darkners to be trapped down in the Underground instead of the Monsters. Characters * Kris- Taking the place of 'Frisk', Kris is the same as the Hometown form of the character. They are unnameable as in 'Deltarune' but use the same fighting style, menu options and inventory as the original Undertale. * Ralsei- Ralsei is the Toriel alternative in this AU. He is similarly loving and caring as her but retains his personality and 'fluffiness' from Deltarune. He loves baking cakes, making manuals and scarfs. * Susie- Susie is the Sans of this AU and has a very black sense of humor. She makes gruesome jokes and doesn't do her jobs but instead eats food all day and beats people up. She greets you with a strong shove in to the wooden bridge in Fielden and warns you about her bad guy partner Lancer. She appears multiple times and sells things like Chalk and punches. * Lancer- Lancer is Papyrus as a spade son of a spade king. He makes 'Thrash Machines', puzzles and teams of assailants to try and stop the main protagonist. He wants to be a real 'scary bad guy' but is to not scary for him to join the 'Scare Guard'. * Jevil- The first Darkner met by Kris and the most chaotic villain of the story, Jevil remarks constantly on the 'freedom' he has found and the longing want for does around him to be 'free' too. He resembles Flowey with petals as joker hats with bells on the end, and with Jevil's face from Deltarune. * King- Ruler of the Darkground is the Chaos King, slayer of lighteners. His desperation for revenge against them abandoning him and Darkners alike fuels his intent to see the end of anyone who falls down into the Darkground. The King takes Asgore's place and retains his design from Deltarune. Instead of Asgore's Trident, King uses his spade shaped tongue as his signature weapon and destroys the mercy button with it during the beginning of his boss fight. Locations * Castle Ruins- The Castle Ruins are the ruins of the old Castle Town which sat at the front of the Darkground when the Darkners were first banished. After some time, the Darkners left and expanded into other areas of the Darkground. This left those such as the 'Prince of Darkness' to roam its lonely walls. It is very similar to the Ruins in Undertale, but much darker and like the Castle Town of Deltarune. * Fielden- The windy fields that are home to the town of Fielden is a popular spot for several darkners to live. The popularity of Dark Candy and 'Thrash Machines' attracts tourism from several Rudinns (who lack any other sort of fun). Story Deltatale begins with Kris (The alternative for Frisk) falling in to the 'Darkground' in the year 201X. They fall into the 'Castle Ruins' and encounter the seemingly harmless joker Jevil (The alternative for Flowey). After running through the ways of the "Trapped World" of the Darkground, Jevil attacks Kris, who is only rescued by Ralsei (The alternative for Toriel). Ralsei states that they are the lonely dark prince who watches over their ruined home of the Castle Ruins and always keeps an eye out if any Lightners fall down into the Darkground. He leads Kris through the Castle Ruins and teaches with various 'Tutorials' how to manage their way through the Darkground. After passing through the Castle Ruins and reaching his castle home, Kris has to make the decision to leave and progress forward in their journey. But Ralsei stands in their way, warning them on the dangers of the other Darkeners and how they will never get past the 'King'. Ralsei is forced to fight Kris. After finishing the battle, Kris proceeds out of the Castle Ruins and into the next location. Kris enters into Fielden and ventures forward until encountering a bullyish figure. This figure turns out to be Susie. She was meant to be on patrol for Lightners but being one herself, a monster, she doesn't care less. She greats you violently and tells you about her team partner Lancer and how he is desperate to capture a Lightner. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Written story Category:AUs of AUs Category:Combination